


Sweet Thing

by StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers



Series: Femboy!Tony /Possessive!Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 19year old Tony Stark, Codependency, Consent is definitely established, Daddy Kink, Dresses, Femboy!Tony, Guilt, Innocent Tony, M/M, Manipulative!Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Reliant!Tony, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve has needs, Subtle Manipulation, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark in a chemise, Tony Stark in a dress, Tony being a bit shite at blowjobs, Tony loves Steve, Unhinged Steve, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, steve is a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers/pseuds/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers
Summary: Steve comes out of the ice early. After Howard and Maria's deaths, he takes over Stark Industries till Tony is 21. Steve isn't the righteous Steve he normally is. Dark and controlling, how is Tony going to make it on his own.He won't.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Femboy!Tony /Possessive!Steve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Im very sorry. 
> 
> Dont hate me.
> 
> I found this in my old google doc ficlets and decided to improve it and post it on here. 
> 
> Grooming/ Subtle manipulation I guess? There's no underage things.  
> Tony is 19. Dark!Steve. Femboy!Tony. Mainly Steve being possessive. Completely consensual. 
> 
> There's nothing really triggering. Just Steve being manipulative and controlling. Please don't read if it's a trigger.

Whiskey.

It burns, sweet yet so strong. It gives meaning to the rich lavishes, everyone wants. Surfacing feelings and thoughts that ought to stay buried forever. 

For Steve Rogers. It shouldn't do all those things. But oh, it does. 

His whiskey stings the back of his throat as he empties the glass in one try. This time, he spends no moment attempting to understand why people drank this rubbish, all he wanted was to get back home to him. The only one who could make it all better. Cigars, pretty girls and the faint singing of the band that cost amounts of money normal people would scoff at, but this was Steve. 

He pushes his glass away from him for it to be swiped away by a working girl. "Leaving so soon Captain?". Her dark brown locks fall from her face, the rest neatly combed back, Marilyn Monroe on her best night. He nods at her, not bothering to be polite enough to engage in at least half a conversation and heads straight for the door. 

Barnes nods at him affirmatively, nothing more than acknowledgement, Steve barely registering his own best friend. He knows Bucky will always have his back, even if he doesn't know what goes on in the front. It's no secret he's not against taking a few lives here and there if it was any different.

Pulling into his mansion, well not his specifically but the details didn't matter, Steve hands the keys over to his parking attendant and strolls into the building. 

"You're back!!" Tony's sweet voice captures his attention as he sees the slim boy run across the room to wrap his arms around him.

A smile breaks out onto Steve's face, quickly enclosing the smaller man into his large bulky arms. "I missed you boy, but what have I told you about leaving your floor"

Tony whines in response. "But Sir, it's 11 pm and nobody else is here". Steve doesn't say much except for burying his nose into Tony's dark soft curls. "I'm sorry. I won't next do it next time"

The alcohol hasn't fully taken effect, in fact, this is the most it could ever do. It manages to bring up the deepest of desires. Steve's dark desires that are brought out for his lonely nights. 

Tony's chemise saunters just above his thighs during his long embrace with Steve. He wants to trail his fingers along those soft thighs gently touching them teasing the brunette with a simple touch. Other times... well, other times, he wants to bite down, claim his thighs, mark them up full of his kisses, making sure there's not one inch of skin left that has not felt Steve's lips. 

"Sir?" Tony pulls back gently, a hint of worry in his voice, but the sweet thing he is turns his whole tone into one of worry and apprehension. "Are you angry with me?" 

The Captain shakes his head solemnly and purposeful "I could never be mad at my boy". 

Tony blushes, "You don't need to call me that, I'm 19 you know" he buries his head into Steves's chest, causing Steve to flex slightly. 

"I know sweetheart. Why don't we go upstairs, it must be cold for you" Steve swipes Tony off his feet eliciting a giggle of excitement from his lips. 

Tony's body weighed nothing in Steve's grasp. He knew as the little lightboard counted down, he would have to let go of him. Even if he didn't want to, he would have to. 

The elevator doors open, swift and clean, inviting the two in the warm space Tony would have called home since Steve took him in. Or, more accurately, since Steve never let him leave. 

Slipping from his arms, Tony gracefully lands on his feet, "I'm going to make you some tea, you sit, I'll be right back", with that he skids off into the kitchen pulling out mugs and tea bags from the drawers like he knew the back of his hand. Within minutes, Tony had arrived back at Steve's side, a large cup of green tea in his hand and a biscuit in the other. 

Tony pulls his chemise down, noticing it had ridden his way up his legs. The baby pink satin covered most of his thighs, Steve couldn't help but look. Legs that were smooth and soft to the touch, not a single hair in sight, not that Steve minded anyway, they were small yet firm. Long, slim and the sight of them wrapped around Steve's hips-

Tony bounces up and down nervously, his body buzzing with energy. It wasn't too late past his bedtime, but Tony had still stayed awake for Steve. When Steve sets the mug down, Tony kneels next to him, his head leaning on Steve's thigh, letting him run a hand through his hair. "C'mon then, out with it", he chuckles, enjoying the feeling of soft locks between his calloused fingers. 

"I want to invite Nat over". Tony exclaims excitedly. Steve's heart drops. Anger replaces any appreciation he had at this moment. 

"Tony. We've spoken about this." His voice is no longer calm and gentle, there's some anger hiding behind the sternness of it. "We don't invite strangers round, do we baby", leaning down he pulls Tony into his lap. 

"I know Sir, she's not a stranger! She's been helping me with MIT and sending me extra help. I really like her! She's wonderful, I want you to meet her!!"

Something tugs at Steve's heart. Something unpleasant. A mild attempt to take it and smash it to smithereens. "Baby, she's a stranger to me" 

"But Steve please" Steve's name had never bothered him. Until it came out of Tony's mouth. The smaller man pleads with him but Steve so stubbornly doesn't budge. He knew he was desperate, why wouldn't he be? Someone who actually wants to talk to him is the coolest thing ever, and who else than Steve himself to share this great news with. "She likes me for me, I know she's 21 but she's not like everyone else. She's a really nice friend". 

Two years. Tony had gone two years without ever begging Steve to go out in the streets. The scare last time had been bad enough. Thousands of people rushed around, barging into Tony without a care in the world for how he felt, or for who he was. "It will only be till 7 Sir, and we can stay here, where you can see us Sir" Tony's honey-brown eyes are wide and hopeful on Steve's answer. 

"Where does she live?" Steve doesn't want to see the light in Tony's eyes die down or see them covered in tears. No. Tony is too precious to him. 

"Just on third!" His voice replicates the brightness in his eyes, "Please Sir! She could walk here and-" his voice drops to a whisper as he leans forward to Steve's chest "And she said she could bring New York's Pizza"

Steve raises his brow. "Why? Don't I feed you enough here? I'm not starving you am I?"

Tony's voice cracks a little causing Steve to calm his tone. This jealousy leaking through his voice is interpreted as anger by Tony, and Steve is never angry with Tony, never with his Tony. 

"Have I starved you baby?"

The genius shakes his head quickly, he knew if he spoke he'd just cry. 

"Natasha, you say? I don't really know, baby. The world is scary. I'd rather have you here safe and warm where I know nobody can get to you. You have so much potential. All those days I left meetings because my boy needed me. All those days I fed you myself and kept you warm. I did do that, didn't I? For you?" 

"Y-yes Sir" he forces out of his mouth, a clear attempt to keep back any tears. 

"I don't want you to go out into the big scary world. Look at you baby. You're not the normal 19-year-old. You're small and gentle and dress in women's clothing. Do you think they're accepting of that outside? I let you be yourself in here because I know you're safe. Do you think those nasty men would let you go? They'd take advantage, hurt you, eat you alive. You're too trusting Tony. You wouldn't know any better when they're bending you over and forcing-" Steve's worked himself up, he can see those men, evil men, who shouldn't be trusted, clawing their hands all over his precious boy. Tony's soft crying and mewling, calling out for Steve to come and save him. 

He boils over in anger, despite the clear need in his trousers. 

Tony whimpers against Steve's shoulder. His brown beautiful eyes are covered in a layer of fresh tears causing Steve to immediately wrap his arms around him. "Baby, don't cry", he softly coos, because truly, Tony didn't deserve to cry. He was too soft. "I'm just telling you the truth sweetheart". He cups Tony's face in his hands, lifting his head "You're safest here in my arms with me"

"I'll never make any friends" Tony mumbles into his chest. "I thought you'd be happy for me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset" he sobs a few more times. 

Fuck. This isn't what Steve wanted. "I am happy for you baby. I'm sure Natasha is a really nice person. I guess it's time" Steve sighs heavily "If you've really got your heart settled on meeting her, you should call her over, I'm trusting you okay" Guilt eats away at Steve's conscience for reducing the boy, _his_ boy, down to tears like this. Swallowing down his own desires and needs, he cradles Tony letting him calm down for a few moments. 

Tony pulls back with wide eyes "Really?" Steve nods hesitantly with a sad smile. 

"Really baby", he wipes the tears tracks with his uniform sleeve, "But you promise me you'll stay safe and the moment things seem off you'll come and tell me". 

Tony slips to the floor, kneeling beside him again, "I promise, I really do" he buries his face into Steve's thigh, enjoying Steve's hand in his hair. He's happy and content at this moment and loves Steve a lot.

Steve looks down at the brunette, his cock his hard in his pants and Tony's mouth is mere inches away from him. But now is not the time. He clears his mind thinking about his boy's soft beaming smile. 

"I know you will" he chokes out, "then you'll want to move out, make it for yourself, leave me-"

"Never!" Tony's soft look, now replaced with horror and fear "I could never leave. I won't" 

"Sure baby" Steve sighs, he knew the game he was playing, checkmate he thought, "You'll be gone, away from me, after all, I did give you everything, food, shelter, a warm bed, a good education. You'll forget it all. Everything I did. You'll even forget me."

"No!! Steve, Sir, No! Please!" Tony's soft fingers dig into Steve's trousers, a fresh round of tears falling from his face. "I won't leave you ever. Please don't be mad. I can't bear it. Please sir" he sobs into Steve's lap. The Captain lifts Tony's head brushing away those tears. Caught between, comforting his boy and hearing more. Hearing more promises, more vows and more oaths that Tony would always be his. "I won't invite her. If you don't want to".

"No baby" it works, "I want you to invite her. It'll be great fun. A new experience for you. I just got scared for you baby. I got scared you'll leave me"

"Never, I'll never leave" Tony's arms are squeezed tightly around Steve, well, as much as Steve as he could hold. Steve devours the promises, savouring every last drop of Tony's devotion.

Devine. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Monday. It's here. Tony's big day. Steve sits at the breakfast table, newspaper in hand, attention focused on the newest dealings of Roxxon. The bright beautiful chandelier hangs above them, diamond-encrusted, Steve's choice of course. 

As Tony walks in, Steve feels his entire world shift drastically. 

Tony's thin tights hug his legs, they complement every curve of his slim but no less beautiful thighs. Snug in all the best places, modest yet so incredibly flirtatious. A beautiful black [dress](https://www.shein.co.uk/Solid-Shirred-Cuff-Elastic-Waist-Dress-p-827593-cat-1727.html?url_from=ukadplaswdress03190822589XL&gclid=Cj0KCQjwreT8BRDTARIsAJLI0KK5I4KGDAxDt18Ds8TIf-KoSdlG4SUNE9OLlOsuKUHJHK9KNT6q28EaAp9kEALw_wcB), collared at the sleeves, covering most of his body, but open from the waist downwards. The material was soft and gentle which for gentle skin like his, it should be. Tony's cheeks are a rosy pink while his hair is fluffy and loud. 

"What," Steve examines, "..are you wearing?" 

Tony grins and twirls on the spot. "It's what I'm wearing when Nat comes over!" he beams, looking at how proud he is. The dress spins with him flaunting his thinly covered thighs during the twirl. "Do you like it?" 

It's stunning. "Turn around baby, let me see". 

Tony spins on his feet again, as the dress falls to his thighs, sure enough, his plump little ass is emphasised by the material. Steve wants. Steve needs. Thoughts turn dark, and he's furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance. 

Tony looks beautiful. Other people will want him. Other people will- "Change out of that" he snaps, with more anger than he intended. 

Tony stops for a moment "Why?"

"Because" his eyes fixate back onto the newspaper before he lets his desires consume him. "Only one kind of person flaunts their body like that. You will not" The stern Captain America voice is back. 

Tony giggles in response and runs to Steve, "But Sir, this is the fashion, Nat said it was pretty when I showed her. We're both wearing our favourite dresses". 

"I'm sure you both will look beautiful, but Tony, you will not wear that"

Tony whines at Steve, "But Steve please!!"

Steve grabs Tony's wrist, "Go to your room and change Tony! No room for argument" His voice is steel, Tony probably shouldn't argue. 

"But Sir, you bought it for me-"

"If I wanted other people to see you like this, I would make you work in a brothel. I would let you fend for yourself, I wouldn't have done everything I did for you, Anthony!" 

Tony's eyes are ashamed, they're downcast and ready to fill up with tears. 

"Sir p-"

"Hi, Tony!" A sweet voice comes from the elevator. Not as sweet as Tony's, but still feminine and beautiful.

Steve stands up, tall and protective as Tony cowers behind him, he wasn't normally used to this. He pokes his head out a little waiting for the strange woman to say something else. 

"It's me Nat!" she walks into the floor and holds out a gift bag for Tony. 

The confused billionaire looks at Steve unsure. "It's okay, you can get the bag" Tony gulps nervously, letting Steve reach out for the bag. "Thank you Natasha. Tony's just a little nervous". 

Tony blushes a little, moving out from behind Steve, to next to him, he waives his hand hesitantly. "Hi, Nat". 

Once again, Steve steps in, "Tony's just going to change his outfit, he'll be back soon, why don't you have some cookies" he hands Nat the plate and she thanks him after taking one, giving Tony the perfect opportunity to slip out of the room and into his bedroom to change. 

After a quick outfit change, Tony slips back into the room, he makes his way into the living room and sits down next to Nat and Steve who are pretty engrossed in their conversation. He clears his throat nervously, "I'm back"

"Hi Tony, would you like to show Natasha your lab?" Steve offers, seeing his boy so nervous calmed his nerves putting away any ideas that he would up and leave after one meeting. 

The younger man's face immediately lights up "Yes please!!", he's on his feet within seconds pulling Nat into the elevator. Tony has a blast showing Nat all of his cool robots and creations down in the lab.

"Jarvis, keep me updated on Tony please" Steve speaks quietly, he sits back in his chair reading his newspaper again, not even bothering to look away as he gives his order.

"Of course Captain. Mr Stark is currently braiding Miss Romanov's hair" the AI chimes quickly. 

A smirk tugs at Steve's lips, a tribute to the fact, his boy is still innocent and sweet. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tones?" Nat asks, her legs are crossed, as she lays upside down on the beanbag across Tony. 

"Yeah?" he doesn't look up at her, instead stays focused on fixing his sparkly red nails"

"I have something for you" she stands up and grabs a flattish box with some fancy writing on it and a baby pink bow tie. "Go on open it" she hands it to him, stepping back and sitting on the bed. 

Nervously, Tony fumbles with the box, he pulls off the lid to reveal a gorgeous black silk [chemise](https://www.freyalingerie.com/uk/en/lingerie/nightwear/chemises/freya-fancies-chemise/p/aa1018blk/), he rubs the material between the pads of his fingers. 

He gasps "It's beautiful" he runs over to her wrapping his arms around her, "Thank you, you're so kind". 

Nat chuckles, "Why don't you try it on, I'll wait here for you", Tony pulls back, he grasps the dress and closes the bathroom door behind him. 

The material is prepossessing. The undergarments hug his body gorgeously. He spins around letting the thin chemise fall against his waist. Gosh, this was stunning, Steve would love this. 

Tony walks back out into his room, he plants his hands on his hips and struts around the room for Nat, who cheers him on supportively. "Tones you look wonderful", he blushes at the compliment. 

"Thank you", he sits at the edge of his bed flaunting his legs, admiring himself in the mirror. 

"Can I ask you something?" her voice nervous more than curious. 

"Sure" Tony replies absentmindedly; his eyes fixated on his stunning figure.

"Why did Steve make you change earlier?"

"Because he didn't like my outfit", he'd been honest and truthful, just like Steve had taught him. 

"So? His opinion shouldn't matter Tony" Nat's voice is serious this time. 

"He cares about me, all this is because of him. I think he deserves a say", maybe that was Tony talking, maybe that was Steve. 

"Tony, he treats you like a baby. Like _his_ baby"

"What? Nat, he doesn't" Tony blushes, he tries to hide it, but it wasn't any use.

"You don't exactly help it. You always tell me about you being able to walk around in just your chemises" he turns around, slightly upset. 

"Nat you don't know what-"

"And the fact you sit by the swimming pool as he swims, or by the sink as he shaves. You're not blood- related Tony"

"I like to talk to him. We're honest and open with each-"

She cuts him off again. "You run into his arms every night as he comes home, everyone knows that. He treats you like a baby because you behave like one. You need to leave, date, make mistakes, it's hard, probably painful, but it's going to be worth-"

"Worth it?" This time, Tony cuts her off, his chest rises and falls, he's holding back his tears, "You want me to leave Steve? I know he's possessive, but he's the best part of my life. He feeds me, clothes me, and makes sure I sleep well every night. He cares for me, and I love him. Nobody can replace him"

Nat presses her lips together in a firm line, "You need to get out of this Tony before Steve keeps you in his hold forever"

"What would be so bad about that?" Tony's eyes are young, stubborn and filled to the brim with tears that are ready to flow. 

She rolls her eyes at him, her tone getting angrier. "You don't understand how dangerous this is. He thinks he owns you, Tony"

"And what if I want to be owned? What if I want to be his baby forever" 

Steve's eyes watch the screen in his hand, fixated on the thin material Tony was wearing, but his heart? Steve's heart was too busy blossoming in his boy defending him like this. He had always thought he would lose Tony, keeping him was merely a dream, a hope. But this? This was far more than he deserved. He moves over to the couch watching intently, his mind begging him to go in there and stop them. 

"You're sick Tony" Nat gasps, her eyes blown wide in shock. "With someone else, you could be normal. You wouldn't have this twisted-".

"Go", it was all he could muster, Tony let the tears fall, his voice delivering on the hurt and anger. 

Steve switches off the StarkPad, a smile on his lips. Warm more so than sick, carrying the appreciation for Tony's actions rather than the thought of being able to claim him. 

Nat leaves the house swiftly, she packs her things, and nods at Steve on the way out, normally, Steve would walk to her to the door, but this time all it took was a glare and she scurried out faster than anyone who'd conversated with Tony without Steve's permission. 

Within minutes, Tony darts out of his room, tears running down his face and straight onto his knees by Steve's side. 

Steve sits up, his hands brushing through Tony's soft hair. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm s-sorry daddy", Steve's cock spurts unexpectedly. "I w-won't i-invite anyone r-round" he sobs quietly into Steve's slacks. 

Pulling him into his lap, Steve rubs his hand up and down Tony's back, trying to ignore the effects of the racy chemise Tony was wearing. "You learnt your lesson baby. It's okay", he comforts. 

Tony's sobs retract, replaced by little whimpers eventually stopping altogether. "Daddy?" 

"Yes, baby?" 

Tony reaches out to touch Steve's free hand, he runs his tiny soft elegant fingers across Steve's stunningly white forearm. "Tell me something"

"Of course sweetheart" Steve curses himself, the way Tony behaved only caused his cock to harden and his desires to grow. 

"What would the evil men do if I wore this outside?"

Steve growls, low and powerful, he leans forward, breath lingering on Tony's ear. "They'd wreck you" his voice is rough again "You'd be ruined, take you till your innocence tasted like sin. Two? Three at a time? They'd put your little body to use baby"

Tony whimpers, this time promiscuous. He slid down to his knees, this time between Steve's legs, "But if I never leave your side, it's their loss"

"Damn right baby" Steve leans forward again, he's still cowering above Tony, ready to pounce and take Tony. "I would kill anyone who even looked at you wrong"

Tony's hands gently trace Steve's thick cock. "I know you would daddy". Steve's pants get tighter, he feels so hard they might just rip. "Let me help with these, they look tight daddy". 

"You know what I'd do?" Tony's hands' fumble at the loose knot, he pulls his thick member out within seconds gently working it in his hands. "I'd wreck you myself. Bend you over, drag you along my cock till you can't form a sentence. That's what you'd be really good for. Maybe I would give them a show, a pretty little thing taking my cock would be a nice little something for them before I killed them. And you baby, you'd take it", Tony pants wantonly, "Without complaint. Spread your little legs for me, when and where I want you to" he leans down so that their breaths mingle "You owe me that". 

Tony leans forward licking Steve's angry glistening tip, "Daddy tell me, tell me why I can't work in the brothel, please"

Steve grunts, leaning his head back, he was still in power here, the stunning sight below him, Tony finally taking his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his tip. "Baby", he chuckles, "You wouldn't last half a shift. All those half-drunk desperate folk, putting their hands on your twinky little body. Their hands up your skirt, no underwear to protect you, easy access to the perfect little pink hole. No baby, you would cry for me, beg for me to stop them, but I couldn't, could I?" Steve bucks his hips forward, hitting the back of Tony's throat, causing him to choke. He smirks at his poor skills, making Tony whine on his cock. 

Tony pulls off with a wet pop. "Don't worry baby, you'll get a lot of practice, won't you?", he lifts Tony into his lap spreading his thighs onto Steve's rather strong large ones. Steve inhales Tony's sweet innocent scent. He wanted to take him till he smelt of Steve and nobody but Steve. "I've wanted you for so long baby"

Mewling sweetly, Tony whispers into his ear "What are you waiting for daddy? Take me".

Steve does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my grammar. Grammarly was of no help ugh. 
> 
> Anyways hope y'all enjoyed <3


End file.
